Escolhas
by Keiko Heimei
Summary: Como e porque Kurama Youko foi morto na forma de raposa. Talvez a resposta esteja em Maya, porém em outra reencarnação...aprendendo a fazer escolhas.


Escolhas

Feito por Keiko Heimei Para o querido amigo Paulo Ricardo

Mais uma noite caía naquele que era considerado pelos homens o inferno feito pelo Superior. E não era para menos, tantos youkais, tanta violência, tanta falta de paz. Falta de paz essa que atormentava Kurama Youko, muitos anos antes de ser morto por um caçador e reencarnar no tão educado e sensível Minamino. Parecia mais uma das brincadeiras que Deus prega com os homens, transformar um dos piores e mais violentos youkais de todo Makai em um doce menino, capaz de dar sua vida não por uma guerra de sangue e por seu orgulho, mas pela vida de sua amada mãe e seus queridos amigos. Amizade...essa palavra Youko pouco conhecia naquela época. Era mais uma "troca de favores", um querer bem para não morrer ou mesmo um gostar para evitar ódio e problemas futuros. Amor então, essa palavra era desconhecida, nenhum dicionário biológico em todo Makai possuía tal raridade. Palavra essa que, para muitos, Kurama encontrou em sua nova família ao reencarnar. Entretando, antes de morrer, o Criador queria mostrar à raposa uma nova forma de livre arbítrio. Forma essa que mostrou um novo caminho à mais procurada e odiada raposa do inferno.

Descansava em cima de uma pedra como um gato que, preguiçosamente, se esparrama em num cesto de novelos. Acabara de se livrar de mais um inimigo, menos um motivo para se preocupar. Jurava que demoraria a conseguir o tal confronto, mas conseguiu logo em um momento que, para ele, era apropriado. Ayamino estava fragilizado, pois tentava a todo custo esconder uma humana. Humanos tolos, tão tolos a ponto de se arriscar no Makai por paixões proibidas com Youkais. Paixões essas que Kurama chamava de "desejos perigosos", não passavam de atrações pelo desconhecido, pelo estranho, pelo impossível. Tratou de livrar-se da menina humana para que Ayamino se concentrasse nele mas, para sua surpresa, acabou se livrando de Ayamino primeiro, que entrou na frente da amada para tentar evitar, em vão, sua morte. Menos uma humana no mundo, menos um inimigo querendo seu sangue.

O sono não vinha, por mais cansado que estivesse. Parecia sentir a presença de uma humana, mas não era possível! Há algumas horas matou a única presente em toda região. O cheiro forte e adocicado confirmada a presença, era uma em posição de ataque, será que Ayamino e a garota teríam sobrevivido? Mas...o cheiro. Um diferente aroma, um diferente adocicado. Rosas...sempre teve preferência pelas rosas. Aquele cheiro lembrava rosas e, definitivamente, não era o aroma da mulher de Ayamino. Escondeu-se por entre folhagens mortas e sua visão defrontou-se com uma silhueta delicada, amedrontada.

O que faria? Hora ou outra seria morta por algum Youkai, quem mandou se meter em um mundo perigoso. Pensou em dar fim de uma vez, ele a faria sofrer menos, outros poderiam ainda abusar da garota. Pelo menos morta não sentiria dor nem sofreria, pois só achariam o corpo. Os longos cabelos louros lembravam os da humana de Ayamino. Resolveu aproximar-se, rasteiramente.

Ao perceber alguém lhe puxando pelos braços, a menina pensou em gritar. Para a surpresa da raposa, que esperava um escândalo, a loura mantinha-se calada, serena.

- Estou procurando minha irmã. Por favor, viu outra humana por aqui?

Que audácia! Não se assustar e ainda por cima querer informações de um Youkai! Que diabos de humana era aquela? Humano nenhum manteria-se calado com ele, Kurama Youko, puxando-o pelo braço, pronto para matá-lo.

- Desculpe, por favor, procuro minha irmã. Preciso encontrá-la para voltarmos pra casa.  
- Vai morrer idiota. Humana, mulher, sozinha. Pra alguém que não parece ter medo de Youkais, é bem suicida.  
- Onde estou e na situação que estou, não tenho nada a perder. Vim atrás da minha irmã, se a viu, me diga. Se não, imploro para que me deixe procurá-la. -Preciso levá-la para casa, ela só veio verificar se seu amado estava bem, ela estava preocupada e não mediu as consequências em vir até aqui. Preciso levá-la para casa antes que morra por algum Youkai vingativo.  
- Fique calada. É para rir??? Mesmo que eu não lhe mate, mais alguns passou e outro Youkai lhe mata, tola - apertando os braços da moça - se preferir, eu faço você sofrer menos.  
- Nada vai me fazer sofrer menos, ao menos que me diga o paradeiro da minha irmã. Você sabe.  
- E como pode afirmar???? - pela primeira vez, Youko sentiu-se ameaçado, e pelo olhar de uma humana! Como era possível saber que era o único a poder dar alguma informação? - Vai, me fala, porque afirma? - apertando com mais força, fazendo a menina fechar os olhos de dor.  
- Porque eu sinto...por favor, está me machucando...- mantinha-se serena, mesmo com a brutalidade ao seu lado.

Resolveu soltá-la. Não por medo, humanos são como insetos. Mas por admiração. Nunca imaginou sentir-se admirado pela coragem de uma mera humaninha, pela certeza que transmitia nos olhos. Nunca viu tanta sinceridade em um olhar. Nunca...

Infelizmente, quando algumas portas se abrem no coração de uma alma marcada por sangue, a porta já está tão vermelha que o touro do destino atropela com tamanha velocidade. Perdido em devaneios escutando o suave som esperançoso feminino à sua frente, não percebeu a chegada do perigo. Um Youkai vingativo aproveitou-se da fragilidade de Youko tentando esconder uma humana e atacou. Quem seria o desgraçado capaz de achar que estaria realmente fragilizado por uma menininha? Não era Ayamino, não era um Youkai imbecil. Se quisesse matar a humana, teria que antes matá-lo. Ele acabaria com ela como acabou com a irmã, mais ninguém a não ser ele! Ninguém...aquele cheiro de rosas era seu, só seu. Aquele olhar, agora assustado, era só seu. Assustado...por que agora ela estaria assustada, por outro youkai, e por ele não? Porque não demonstrou com ele o medo que demonstra agora? Nunca Youko Kurama, em meio a uma luta, desligou-se em pensamento por milésimos de segundo como naquele momento. O preço seria caro.

Ao ser atingido, voltou-se com toda velocidade e forças contra o inimigo, agora morto aos pés dos fios dourados, com suas delicadas mãos à boca, olhos arregalados. Porque se desligou daquele jeito??? Quando sentiu o inimigo encostar em sua pele, pensou que precisava matá-lo para que não matasse a menina. Por que pensou isso, teria que pensar que precisava matá-lo para não morrer, apenas isso. Resolveu levá-la para o mundo dos homens antes que ela o prejudicasse mais do que já havia feito.

- Eu não quero, eu quero minha irmã!!! - pegando-a no colo - Me larga, eu quero minha.  
- Sua irmã está morta - interrompeu - e se não quer morrer também, precisa ficar quietinha e voltar logo pro seu mundo.  
- Está ferido...preciso cuidar disso... - essas foram as últimas palavras da menina, antes de adormecer devido à planta sedativa colocada em sua face por Kurama Youko.

Nem conseguia acreditar, chegara ao mundo dos homens! O ferimento doía profundamente, fora complicado lutar contra youkais no caminho com aquela ferida e com o cheiro das rosas para proteger. Por que logo ele, Youko, deixou-se ferir e correr tantos riscos por aquele cheiro, por aquele olhar. Nunca se esquecerá da coragem daquela humana, coragem essa que percebia, agora, ser o motivo da imbecilidade de Ayamino. Imbecilidade essa que sentia agora, de alguma forma. Agora...agora...o único agora que desejava era deixar os fios louros protegidos perto de alguma vila, para que a achassem e cuidassem dela. Encostou o pequeno corpo da menina em uma árvore, deu um beijo em sua testa e caminhou em sentido oposto, procurando em suas mãos resquícios do cheiro querido.

Alguns metros à frente um caçador impiedoso parecia rondar a mata. Ferido, preferiu assumir a forma de raposa para escapar com mais facilidade. Fora morto. Kurama Youko, famosa e impiedosa raposa, temido youkai do makai, morto por um caçador. Seu livre arbítrio, antes escolhido por confrontos para viver, agora escolheu a proteção, mesmo que signifique morrer. Belo esse mundo dos homens...belo e invejável. Faria tudo novamente por aquele perfume. Pediu ao Criador, se existisse, que lhe desse mais uma chance. Precisava sentir aquele perfume novamente, nem que fosse apenas por mais um dia. Prometeu que, caso colocasse em perigo sua rosa, a protegeria novamente mesmo que isso custasse seu afastamento eterno.

Kurama Youko reencarnou na amável família Minamino, com amor capaz de imundar até mesmo o Makai de luz. No mesmo ano reencarnava a moça loura do cheiro de rosa no corpo da menina Maya. Ao ver sua raposa morta, discutiu com o caçador e corajosamente o enfrentou. Não tivera a mesma sorte do Makai, os humanos também sabem ser violentos.

Fim... 


End file.
